This invention relates to a device for training the user or trainee to swing the body and allow the hips to turn and not slide or shift. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which includes a platform with two upright posts, a waist belt with two resistant rubber bands attached to specific points on the belt and the upright posts. The device is particularly useful to increase the strength of a baseball player or golfer standing on the platform when the resistance of the rubber bands are increased by the addition of more bands or using bands of higher resistance.
In the past people have invented training aids for every aspect of the golf or baseball swing. This invention is designed to develop, build, and train muscle and muscle memory for the hip turn. The following patents, found in a prior art search, represent the best known prior art; U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,250 issued to Spencer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,836 issued to Bellagamba; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,065 issued to Bellagamba; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,317; issued to Wilson on Mar. 11, 1975.
Both the Bellagamba patents have a waist belt with resistant bands attached to the belt. Both bands are pulled in opposite directions to a stationary point. The waist belt and resistant bands are designed to keep the body held in position during the golf swing. With the bands attached to either side of the waist belt and pulled in opposite directions, it makes for a very restrictive golf swing and no weight shift from one side to the other. Therefore, this device is not effective for the proper weight shift and hip turn for an athletic golf swing or the like.
The Wilson patent discloses a waist belt for golfers or baseball batters with one resistant band attached to the back of the belt. The other end of the resistant band is attached to the high upper end portion of a vertically mounted ground stake. As the golfer turns to his right, the resistant band stretches and pulls all the golfers weight over to the right side, a must for the proper athletic golf swing. One problem encountered using the Wilson device is when the golfer turns to the right side bringing the golf club up from the ground, the resistant band or ground stake becomes an obstruction and would hinder the proper athletic golf swing. Yet another problem encountered is that the ground stake tends to pull over towards the golfer as he turns and applies tension on the resistant band. Therefore, the ground stake does not provide enough stability to keep the golfer in position during the golf swing.
The Spencer patent discloses a golfer wearing a waist belt with one resistant band attached to a mountable frame directly to the left side of the golfer. The other end of the resistant band is pulled across the front of the body and around the right side where the band is attached to the central back portion of the belt. As the golfer turns to the right as shown in FIG. 5 of the patent, the resistant band stretches, therefore pulling the swinger towards the mountable frame. This type of muscle and resistant band training keeps the swinger well short of getting all the body weight over the right side. This leads to inconsistent ball striking and an unbalanced finish.